


One Can Only Stay so Strong for So Long.

by Johnnyfuckingat



Category: Saints Row
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Romance, Sad, Saints Row Spoilers, Saints Row: The Third (Freeform)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:48:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22578076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Johnnyfuckingat/pseuds/Johnnyfuckingat
Summary: This takes place during SR3 with my OC Skylar. This is the first time I've posted on here so pls be nice uwu.Basically the Boss has big sad and misses Johnny.Also this is really short because I wrote it in one sitting but I'm working on other things that will be longer :))))
Relationships: Female Boss (Saints Row)/Johnny Gat
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	One Can Only Stay so Strong for So Long.

Skylar sat at the foot of her bed, a bottle of whiskey in her hand while numerous bottles of liquor were strewn across the room. On her bedside tables, on the floor, on her dresser. She was not in the mood to actually throw them out. She hadn't left HQ in a week and she kicked everyone out. The only people allowed in were the ones dropping off food and more booze, and then they had to leave.  
She was a mess, really. Her hair was up in her usual ponytail and she hadn't changed from her pajamas, which consisted of an old t-shirt Johnny had left at her place after one of their many hookups and shorts. That shirt was one of her most prized possessions, now.  
It had been going on three months since Johnny passed away, now, and it hadn't gotten easier for her, but she couldn't let her gang know that. She told them she was just sick, had a bad cold, because she didn't want people to see just how weak she was right now. She was miserable.  
She's brought out of her thoughts when there's a knock on her bedroom door. She wipes her eyes. Probably just some random Saint with another delivery, either food or booze. She basically lives off of that at this point.  
"If it's food just leave it on the counter, I'll be out to grab it in a second."  
"Boss, it's me."  
Shaundi. That's the absolute last person she needs seeing her right now. The one person she's been trying to stay strong for.  
"Told you I was sick, what's up?"  
That's when the door just opens and there's Shaundi, looking around the bedroom like a tornado had hit it with Skylar sitting at the center, as much of a wreck as the bedroom.  
"Boss I… what's going on?"  
Skylar stands up quickly, wanting to get her out before she sees to much but it's too late, and she's crying again. Fuck. She sits down and holds her face in her hands, the tears rolling down her cheeks and they won't stop. Shaundi gasps a little, surprised because she's never seen The Boss like this. She's only seen her happy or pissed, nothing else.  
Shaundi carefully sits down next to her and wraps an arm around her shoulder, which Skylar takes full advantage of and just hugs her. Shaundi holds her carefully, rubbing her back.  
"Boss, what's wrong?"  
"I fuckin' miss Johnny. I should have never listened to him and I should've stayed on that plane. If he wasn't by himself he wouldn't be dead right now. I know I have you, and Pierce, and all of the Saints but it's just not the same."  
"I know it's not, Boss…"  
"-And I can't stop drinking, when I'm drunk it doesn't hurt as bad and I know it's not good but jesus christ. I never thought I'd actually have to deal with Johnny dying, like, that asshole is way too stubborn to die."  
Skylar pulls from the hug and lays back flat on her back, looking up at the ceiling. It's quiet for a while before she looks over at Shaundi.  
"I loved him. I mean, I still do, of course but… I think I was in love with him."  
Shaundi nods. It was obvious, really. She saw the way they looked at each other. She didn't think about it after he had died though, it was the last thing on her mind. But now that The Boss had said something she realized how much it must be affecting her.  
"Boss you can't keep drinking like this. We're going to make everyone involved pay for what they did to Johnny, and I need you to be able to do that. Okay?"  
Skylar sighed and nodded. She was right. Well, when isn't Shaundi right?  
"Fine."  
"And Boss?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Come to next time, okay?"  
Skylar nodded and stood up. She grabbed some clothes and made her way to the bathroom, while Shaundi started to clean up her bedroom for her. She smiled a little and closed the bathroom door.


End file.
